Powerpuff Mew Mew Z
by Matthew Bean
Summary: カオスで団結している８少女の物語。彼らは時間をリセットして戻すことが前にあった道にすべてを持って自分自身をもたらすことはできますか？
1. Introduction by Fate! Part 1

新タウンズ、 東京、日本。3の女の子が住んでいました。自分の名前は。。。桃子！宮子！カオル！彼らは一緒にされ。。。パワーパフガールズＺ！一方、東京の別の部分では、５の女の子がいました。彼らの名前はなかった。苺！ミント！レタス！プリン！そして、石榴！彼らは一緒にいた。。。 東京ミュウミュウ！しかし。。。2が今までに出会った場合はどう起こるのでしょうか？そして、それに加えて。。。ありました。。。邪悪な人間は。。。そして、彼らは僕が所有して無限の力の源を求めた。その力、悪の手に入った場合。。。世界を破壊できる! これらはカオスエメラルドとして知られている。無限の力の7宝石。純粋であり1の手の中にあれば。。。それから、彼らは超変換を実現します! 彼らの強さが大幅に増加します。。。彼らは劇的に速くなる。。。そして、まだの場合は。。。彼らは飛ぶ能力を得ることができる！これはパワパフガールズＺと東京ミュウミュウは、運命によって導入されたかの物語である。


	2. Introduction by Fate! Part 2

東京で普通の日。しかし、別の次元にある。。。「ドクターエッグマン, 諦める！」私は言った。エッグマンは「Ho Ho Ho！」と笑った。「あなたが勝つことは決してないだろう！カオスエメラルドは俺のです！」彼は言った。しかし、彼は願い事をするとしていただけのように。。。「カオスエメラルド！」私は言った。「いや！」エッグマンは言った。しかし。。。それは遅すぎた。「畜生！彼らは消えている！」私は言った。「彼らは地球に逃げた。」エッグマンは言った。「彼らは今、東京にいる。」エッグマンはすぐ後に語った。「苺がどこにいるのです！」私はすぐに答えた。「あなたは、彼女は、あなたに貴重だ彼女は俺に教えているわけではない？」エッグマンが私の応答を引く、と述べた。「しまった！」私は自分自身につぶやいた。「その場合は。。。」エッグマンは言った。「何？」私は言った。「俺はエメラルドを見つけることができますし！」エッグマンが離れてテレポートのように、私は叫んだ。カオスエメラルドの検索が始まった。我々は最初のカオスエメラルドは戦いの場所の近くに落下見つけるところ我々は現在、東京に戻る。「モジョは、それ以上です！」緑色の服を着て少女は言った。緑の中のあの娘は、ほかならなかった。。。「パワードバターカップ！」少女は言った。戦いの5分後, 奇妙な光が現れ、白い宝石が緑とモジョ中の女の子は知らなかったと思われた。それは実際にカオスエメラルドだった。ピンクとシアンを着て他の二人の少女もまた、カオスエメラルドの外観に混乱した。「これは何ですか？」誰もが一緒に言った。ただ、その後、私が登場し、カオスエメラルドを取った。「それが悪人の手に落ちてはならないものだ。」私は言った。「それは１になります。」「それほど速い！」モジョは私に言った。「その宝石を引き渡す。」彼は私からそれを手に入れしようとしていたのと同じように。。。「カオスコントロール！」私は女の子が気付いてモジョの上にテレポート。「あなたが見た。。。」「何私。。。」「ちょうど見た？」女の子は整然と述べています。「と彼は言った言葉。。。」シアンの少女は言った。「カオスコントロール！」 私はフラッシュバックの中で語った。その後、三女は全てを実現しました。「彼はカオスエメラルドを持っています！」女の子は一緒に言った。「彼らは何を言ったの？カオスエメラルド？」モジョは言った。「そう。そして、それはあなたのような不潔な猿は彼の手をオフにしておくべきものです！」そう、戦いは続行されますが、今回は、それはモジョに対して4でした！「カオスヨーヨー！」ピンクの女の子が言った。「カオスバブル崩壊！」シアンの少女は言った。「カオススイング！」緑の中の少女は言った。「カオスコントロール！」私は言った。「私はどこか安全なお連れします。」しかし、あなたはどうですか？」３の女の子が言った。「私については心配しないでください。私は大丈夫でしょう。」私は言った。「今私は何人かの友人を取りに行くよ。そのサルまたは他の誰かの悪がきていない限り、ここに滞在。」そして、私は残しました。私は戻ってきたときすぐに、ネコの外観と一緒にピンクの服や髪の少女は、私の側であった。 女の子が喜びで金切り声。「猫の女の子。」彼らはすべて一緒に言った。「これは私の彼女、苺です。」私は言った。「途中で4以上があるはずです。」「その彼らですか？」女の子の1人だ。「まあ、私は呪われるよ！」「マシュー！あなたの言語を見てください！」緑の髪の4近づい女の子の1人だ。「ごめん, レタス。」彼らはその名前を聞いたとき、女の子の一つは、脳内の打たれた。「レタス。。。レタス。。。それはそれだ！」緑色の服を着て少女は言った。「あなたはこれらの５の１だ。あなたは、ええと。。。さあ、薫は、と思いますか！」まあ、我々はあなたについて知っている！もし、ピンク。あなたはハイパーブロッサム、または桃子だ。シアンにローリングバブルスがある、または宮古。もし、緑の中で。あなたは薫ないですか？」薫は、はいうなずいた。「それはあなたの別名だというのは本当ではありません'アトスキンポウゲ'？」私はそれを言った後に薫は息を呑んだ。「これが方法を知っていますか？」薫は尋ねた。「あなたが期限内に見ていきます。」私は言った。すぐ後に、緑色の皮膚で覆われた５人が登場しました。「ガングリーンギャング？」3の女の子は、すべてイエスうなずいた。「我々が持っているものを見て、ガーリー！」彼は正確に白１のように見える赤い宝石を外に出たとしてギャングのリーダー、エースは言った。「カオスエメラルド！」ガングリーンギャングはエースは彼のポケットにエメラルドを入れとして邪悪に笑った。「一部のインテリは、私たちはそれを持ってみましょう。彼は6以上を見つける手助けについて何かを言った。」エースは言った。薫と私は「インテリ」はエッグマンだったことに気づいた後、私たちは一緒に言った、「くだらないこと汚い、腐った一枚！」別の戦いが始まった。このとき、それは９対５であった。


	3. Introduction by Fate! Part 3

ガングリーンギャングの戦いを開始しました。「カオスコントロール！」ガングリーンギャングは言った。彼らはすぐ後にテレポート。「オー、ノー、ユー・ドント！」私は言った。私はまた、カオスコントロールを使用してテレポート。「エメラルドを私に与える！」私はタイムストリームの中にいる。ガングリーンギャングは拒否し、戦いは過去に続けた。「これは悪だ！」私は言った、任意の時点で歴史を変えることができるガングリーンギャングを実現した。私はエースのホールドをつかんで、バックカオス制御を使用して現在にテレポート、しかし、どういうわけか、彼は逃げた。私は彼を追跡し、戻って現在にガングリーンギャングを集めることができた。再び、それは5対9であった 。今回は、彼がそれらを逃れることはできないだろう。劣勢とアウトをマッチさせた、ガングリーンギャングが後退。しかし、カオスコントロールがそれらを囲むように使い続け、マシューは最終的にガングリーンギャングを閉じ込められ。「これで終わりです、ガングリーンギャング！」私は言った。「私にエメラルドを与えます。」ガングリーンギャングは彼らの敗北を認めて、そして私にエメラルドを与えた。「５残り。」私は２番目のカオスエメラルドを取得した、と述べた。「私は、東京の他のエリアを中心にお見せしたいですか？」私もミュウミューズのホームベースに言及した。「確かに！」桃子と宮古は言った。「何でも。」薫は退屈で述べている。最後に、3の女の子はとても幸せでした。しかし、薫は賢明な、デザインを喜ばせていませんでした。「さすがは、松原薫。」私はこれが薫の気持ちだった知って、言った。「おかげで、俺は推測する。。。」薫は言った。「問題ない！」私は言った。私は３メニューを外に出た、と注文した食べ物を準備するために急いで。「私たちは今日のあなたの注文を受けることはできますか？」私は言った。「あなたは正しい、ここにお寿司を提供する？」桃子は言った。すぐに、何かが検出されました。「いったいあれは何ですか？」「私たちは'動物モンスターを変異させ'と言った場合、私たちを信じているだろうか？」3女の子がはいうなずいた。「しかし、それは後に何ですか？」苺は言った。「それが今は重要ですか？」私は言った。「どのような、本当に重要なのは、私たちがダウンしているものを取ることです！」ざくろは承認され、戦場に一点。「私たちは再びあなたを求めている、あれは何ですか？」３の女の子が言った。すぐに、先のとがった耳ヒューマノイドが登場。「キッシュ！」苺は言った。「この野郎！俺は病気、お前の疲れ！」私は再びキッシュを見て、言った。「僕が？」キッシュは報復。「嘘ない。」「笑わせるな、キッシュ！」私は私の剣、カリバーンをあらわにするように私は言った。「それは伝説の聖剣です。」３の女の子が言った。「それは。。。エクスカリバー！」「私が知っている、それはあまりにも、強力です。」私は言った。「お前ができる間に、キッシュを実行します。」私は彼に言った。「１０秒。」私は、以降１０からカウントダウン。私は０に達したとき、彼は消えていた、そして唯一の突然変異体の後ろにあった。「行こう！」みんなは言った。「ミュウミュウストロベリー!メタモルフォーゼ！」苺はミュウ苺に変身、と述べた。「ミュウミュウミント！メタモルフォーゼ！」ミントはミュウミントに変身、と述べた。「ミュウミュウレタス！メタモルフォーゼ！」レタスはミュウレタスに変身、と述べた。「ミュウミュウプリン！メタモルフォーゼ！」プディング はミュウプリンに変身、と述べた。「ミュウミュウザクロ！メタモルフォーゼ！」ザクロはミュウザクロに変身、と述べた。「地球の未来に、ご奉仕する！ニャン！」苺は東京ミュウミュウのスピーチを口に！「今俺は覚えている！」薫は言った。「お前は。。。正義のアニマルガーディアンズ、東京ミュウミュウ！」薫は興奮で叫んだ。「彼女は私たちを知っている？」私はショックで述べている。「次につまり、そのクリーチャーはキメラアニマです。」薫は、実際の知識を持っている。「女の子を行こう！」「薫は他人を周りに注文したのはいつ以来？」私は混乱の中で述べている。「ハイパーブロッサム！」桃子はハイパーブロッサムに変身、と述べた。「ローリングバブルス！」宮古ローリングバブルスに変身、と述べた。「パワードバターカップ！」薫パワードバターカップに変身、と述べた。だから、私たちはキメラアニマに直面していました。


	4. Ribbon Chaos Check!

私は最初の打撃を開始しました。「ソウルサージ！」私は信じられないほどのスピードでキメラアニマでの充電と述べた。私は多くの打撃ではなく、傷を上陸させた。「私はソードビームを試してみます！」私はエネルギーを収集するために、空に私の剣を上げたが、私はすぐに中断されました。「誰があえて。。。？」私は負傷したと述べた。「風雷扇！」パイは、言った私に彼の扇をスワイプ。私は私の剣で電気を遮断した。「糞！私は方法でパイを下このキメラアニマを取ることができない！」私は右に私の剣を振って、言った。「さあ、パイ！お前の力を見せて！」私はパイに挑戦し、言った。パイは挑発されませんでしたが、彼は再び彼の扇をスワイプ。「空雷旋風陣！」パイは言った。私はブロックするようにしようとしたが、それは無駄だった。攻撃は、彼も私の剣の私を取り除いたので強かった！「しまった！」私は持つがグランドにプッシュされて、言った。「任意最後言葉？」パイは言った、私を終えることができる状態。「私は２の最後の言葉を持っています。カオスコントロール！」私はその後、私の剣をつかんで、離れてテレポート、言った。「これは錯覚どんな？」パイはショックを受けて、言った。「錯覚はない、それはただテレポーテーションだ。」私はカオスコントロールを説明する、と述べた。「テレポーテーションですか？」パイは言った。「そうです。そして、それは強力なソースが必要です。」


	5. Chaos Emerald Thief!

「ブレイキングニュース！」記者は言った。「ダイヤモンドに似た緑色の石が宝石店昨夜から盗まれた！不思議な、それは私たちの都市の英雄の一人、東京ミュウミュウと一緒に別の惑星との関係を持っています。」「それはカオスエメラルドです！」私は言った。「それでは泥棒を見つけ、エメラルドを返してみましょう。」レタスは言った。「東京ミュウミュウ。。。」東京ミュウミュウは言った。「そして、パワーパフガールズＺ。。。」パワーパフガールズＺは言った。「地球の未来に、ご奉仕する！ニャン！」苺は言った。「行くぞ！」私は言った。誰もが一致してうなずいて、泥棒のために周りを見回した。泥棒が見つかったとき、それは遅すぎた。「カオスエメラルド。。。」私は言った。「畜生！」私は叫ん。実際、叫びは都市全体が他の人を含めて、それを聞いたので、大声だった。とすぐに女の子が私の叫びを聞いたように、彼らが現場に駆けつけ、彼らはカオスエメラルドは、その心のように作用するキメラアニマを見ました。「今ではカオスエメラルドを得るために容易ではないだろう！」私は言った。「それからそれは時間です。」苺は言った。「そうです。」私は言った。「それは時です。」「東京ミュウミュウ！」私は叫ん。「私にあなたの力を貸して！」誰もがそううなずいて、私に彼らのレッドデータ力を貸した。「なぜそこに座って、彼らが楽しみのすべてを持ってみましょうか？」桃子は言った。合意にうなずい、パワパフガールズＺも私には彼らの白Ｚレイ力を貸した。私は与えられたすべての電源を受け入れ、微笑んだ。「ありがとう、みんな。」私は言った。「まあ、俺はガーリーな女の子のすべてはお前に自分の強みを貸して参照してください。」おなじみの顔は言った。「エッグマン！」私は言った。「私は、あなたがそれらのエイリアンに味方を参照してください。」「私は単に彼らにいくつかのトリックを教えてくれました。」エッグマンは答えた。「トリックすることで、あなたは正しい、マシンに生き物を回す意味ですか？」私は冗談めかして尋ねた。エッグマンは私を嘲笑。「お前は全てに沿って知っていた。」彼は言った。「そうです。私でした。」私は言った。「何であれ、それは取った！そのクリーチャーは今カオスエメラルドを持っています。」エッグマンは言った。彼はその後、ロボットにキメラアニマを変形、彼のエッグモバイル上のボタンを押した。「行け！俺のメカニカルキメラアニマ！」エッグマンを命じた。メカニカルキメラアニマは攻撃され、私たちは全ての方法のうちかわした。私はカリバーンソードビームを用いたが、無駄に。「糞。。。」私は言った。「ソードビームさえは動作しません。」ザクロはすぐ後に怒りでうなった。「これは。。。私たちは勝つことが出来ない戦いですか?」ザクロは言った。「彼女は凶暴起こってる！」プリンは言った。「まさか！これは。。。ダークモード？」私は言った。「ダークモード。。。何ですか？」誰もが、ざくろは混乱の中で述べている。「それは怒りの状態です。あなたはそのフォームを入力するときは、落ち着いていない限り、あなたが戻って行くことはできません。」私は言った。「やばい！」苺は言った。「あなたは、苺、前にそれを見た。。。」私は言った。「リボンザクロスピュア！」ザクロは言った。「私はエイドする！」私は言った。私が鞭の端をつかんで、上方ザクロを投げた。「ありがとう、マシュー！」ザクロは言った。彼女はその後、メカニカルキメラアニマの弱点を打ち抜く。「苺、今！リボンカオスチェック！」私は言った。「はい！」苺は言った。そして彼女は彼女のストローベルベルを持って、リボンカオスチェックを使用していました。メカニカルキメラアニマは敗北し、そしてカオスエメラルドは、検索された。。。または、私たちは思った。すぐに、トゥルーカオスエメラルド泥棒が入荷しました。「黒のハリネズミ。。。シャドウ?」私は言った。誰もが、彼女が同様にショックだったにもかかわらず、苺を除いて、ショックで息を呑んだ。「爺さん？」苺は言った。誰もが、よりショックを受け爺さんを聞いたときになりました。「シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグは６０歳以上。」私は言った。「彼は５０年間プリズンアイランドに密封し、１０年目を覚ましをされています。」苺は言った。桃宮の夫婦はシャドウが「爺さん」と呼ばれる理由を説明した、彼はハリネズミであるにもかかわらず。「ニュースアップデート！」記者は言った。「東京の２英雄的なのチームは、東京ミュウミュウ、そしてパワパフガールズZは、何らかの形で極悪ドクターエッグマンによってマシンになっている謎の獣に対して提携している。関連ニュースでは、黒ハリネズミは盗まれた宝石のを取って見られた。」私はすぐ後にモニターの電源をオフ。「くそ、あのシャドウ！」私は言った、床を叩いて。「マシュー、落ち着いて。」マシャの小さい女性版は述べています。「Ｒ４０００！」私は言った。「それはちびミュウ、覚えている？」Ｒ４０００は言った。「あなたは、小さいガキの決して変わらない、な？」私は言った。すぐに、私は泣き始めました。。。「マシュー？」ちびミュウは言った？「私はここで生まれて以来ちびミュウでは、あなたは、私がこの惑星の世話を知っている？」私は尋ねた。「あなたは主に別の惑星上で提起された、しかし、どのようにこの１つの世話をすることができますか？」ちびミュウは応答して尋ねた。「私はちょうど私の誕生によってそれを知っていた。」私は答えた。


	6. Chimera Animas Everywhere!

シャドウはすぐに私に近づいた。「ごめんなさい、でも、私たちは。。。」私はシャドウアプローチに気づいたとき、私は自分自身を中断。「シャドー？」私は言った。「僕はプレスに状況を説明した。」シャドーは言った。「なぜあなたはエメラルドの彼らに戻って与えていたのですか？」私はシャドーが彼の罪を告白していたにもかかわらず、彼はまだ盗まれたアイテムを所有していることを実現した、尋ねた。「自分をブレース。」シャドーは言った。「なんで？」私は尋ねた。パパラッチはすぐにカフェミュウミュウのドアを通って破裂来た。私が起こるだろう、このような予想し何かを持っていない、唖然とした。「この野郎！」私は言った。「レタスは正しかった。君は本当に汚い口を持っている。」シャドーは言った。「ほら、俺は大丈夫、俺が話したいかを話す？」私はシャドウ怒鳴ら。しかし、パパラッチはまだ気にしませんでした。彼らは人間の形で東京ミュウミュウの写真を撮りました。「シャドウ！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」私は大声怒鳴った。「まあ、何のおかげでシャドウしないように、私たちは東京ミュウミュウを失ってしまった！」私は数秒パパラッチ左の後、言った。「今、私達のどれも私たちの通常の生活に戻って取得することができなくなります。。。」ミントは言った。「彼女狼を除き！」私は言った。「よくもにザクロお姉様は、そのように対処する？」ミントは言った。「あれは聞いた。」私は言った。「お前は彼女に関連していない場合はどのように彼女はお前の姉を呼び出すことができますか？」私は尋ねた。「また、ザクロは名声の生活に使用されます。」私は、ザクロのスポットライトのを知って、追加された。警告なしに、キメラアニマスは普及し始めた。誰もが飛び出したが。しかし。。。「待って！」私は言った。誰もが停止しました。私は状況がエメラルド事件以来悪化していると説明した。「私たちが今そこに行く場合は、プレスは私たちの後になります！」私は言った。私が起こることを望んでいないというようなことを知っていた。だから、パワパフガールズＺが最初に行った。東京ミュウミュウ変換後、彼らは誰に実行するのですか？どういうわけか、それは青山は、彼の目には空白の式とあった。「気をつけて。」私は言った。「彼は、彼の目に、"僕は誰かの他の人の管理下にいることがあります。"」すぐ後に彼は形質転換された、彼は青服、 長く暗い、黒い髪を持っていた。「デ・ディープブルー？」私はショックに言った。私は自分の拳を閉鎖し、恐怖の中でひざまずい。「マシュー。。。」苺は言った。「彼は。。。」プリンは言った。「怖がる？」レタスは言った。ディープブルーは邪悪に笑った。「ああ、あいつは怖がってだぞ。」ディープブルーは言った。「その場合は、我はすぐにあいつの人生を終わらせるよ！」ディープブルーは、彼の剣を上げ、準備が私にそれを突きする。しかし、私の恐怖は取っておいた、と私はカリバーンで攻撃をブロックした。「ディープブルーの同類から来て、私はそれが聖剣ではないと言うことができます。」私は言った。私がエクスカリバーを使用できない場合は、私は別の方法を試してみます。「人間の力は我を破ったが、別の宇宙人からの力は我を救った。」ディープブルーは、紫色の宝石を抜け出す、と述べた。「何だ？」私は言った。「それも、戦いで我を支援します。」ディープブルーは言った。「私たちにそれを与える！」私は言った。「我してみて。」ディープブルーは私を挑戦しました。「支障がありませんを確認するために、行け、キメラロボッツ！」ディープブルーは東京の多くのメカニカルキメラアニマの送信、指揮した。「キメラロボッツ？私は、彼らがメカニカルキメラアニマと思っていた。」私は言った。「インテリと我は議論を持っていたが、その後我々は何を望むかにそれらを呼び出すことにしました。」ディープブルーは言った。「みんな！あなたはメカニカルキメラアニマの世話をしながら、私は、ディープブルーを取るよ！」私は言った。「はい！」みんなは言った。ディープブルーは、ややパワーパフガールズＺで興味をそそられました。「それらの３人。。。」ディープブルーは言った。「彼らは面白いようだぞ。」「それらの３人はあなたとは何の関係もありません！代わりに私を戦う！」私はディープブルーでそれを指して、私の剣を振って、言った。キメラ戦乱が始まった！


	7. The Chimera Chaos: Ichigo

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。私たちは、苺で始まります。「地球の未来に。。。ご奉仕する！ニャン！」苺はフラッシュバックの中で述べている。「私が覚えている。。。」苺は言った。周りを探索する数時間後に、苺は最終的にメカニカルキメラアニマを見つけました。苺は攻撃することは明らかであったが、機械的なキメラアニマはすぐに彼女を見つけた。すぐ後に、神秘的な人間が登場し、エスケープの防止方法、その弱点でメカニカルキメラアニマを攻撃した。リボンストロベリーチェックとリボンカオスチェックを使用したとしても、彼らはメカニカルキメラアニマに影響を及ぼさなかった。「違う！今、どうしよう？」苺は言った。それから彼女は何かを思い出した。私は彼女にカオスエメラルドを与えたが、ちびミュウはミュウベリーロッドを所持していた！「そう！ミュウベリーロッド！」苺は、ロッドを思い出し、言った。彼女はリボンストロベリーサプライズで両方のカオスエメラルドの力を組み合わせた場合に何が起こるか疑問に思いました。ああ、さて。彼女がしようとした場合を除き、彼女は知っていませんだろう。「カオスエメラルド。私にあなたの力を付与します。」苺は言った。「リボンカオスサプライズ！」苺は、２つの力を解き放つ、叫ん。メカニカルキメラアニマは一瞬にして排除し、カオスエメラルドが検索されました。それとも彼女は思った。私たちは、後の章で何が起こるか明らかにするでしょう。


	8. The Chimera Chaos: Mint

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。苺の勝利の後、私たちは今ミントに注意を払う。「それはどこだろうか？」ミントは言った。これは、検索の数時間であって、すぐにだ。。。「見つけた！」ミントは言った。「リボンミントエコー！」ミントは、彼女の攻撃を解き放つと述べた。それは正しい、終わったらしい？実際のところ、それがあった。ミントは、彼女のリボンミントエコーを使用すると、彼女は機械キメラアニマの弱点を狙った。したがって、これは本章短いものになり、私たちは次のターン。


	9. The Chimera Chaos: Lettuce

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。苺とミントの両方彼らの戦いに勝ったが、これは終わりにはほど遠い。今、私たちは、レタスに注意を向ける。しかし、最初に、いくつかのフラッシュバック。レタスは、最初は本当に恥ずかしがり屋だった。しかし、その後。。。苺とミントは、彼女がミュウミュウ自身で見つけるために、お化け学校でレタスに遭遇する。３人は良い友達になった、とすぐに。。。多くの戦い以降ありました。「苺さん。。。」レタスは言った。レタスは回想していたが、メカニカルキメラアニマが攻撃時にその時間は終わった。レタスは驚きました。しかし、それは彼女を停止しませんでした。彼女はその弱点を見つけようとし、周りに走った。そして神秘的な人間は、メカニカルキメラアニマの弱点を打つ、登場しました。レタスはすぐそこに攻撃した。彼女はリボンレタスラッシュを使用していました。それは、メカニカルキメラアニマを排除して、ちょうどいちごとミント、カオスエメラルドのように、彼女によると、登場しました。


	10. The Chimera Chaos: Pudding

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。苺、ミント、そしてレタスは、すべて獲得している。だから今、私たちはプリン に向ける。彼女はメカニカルキメラアニマを探し、木から木跳ね上がった。すぐに、彼女はメカニカルキメラアニマと戦う人を見ました。「黄猿寺拳法。。。」プリンは言った。「それはあなたなのだ！」章は再び短いものだったが、ここでそれを終了するには、いくつかのフラッシュバックがあります。プリン は、訓練を受けた黄猿寺拳法。同じスタイルで訓練された人もあった。彼らが戦った後、男はずっとプリン の、抗議を含め他者に、優勝し、２は婚約となった。すぐに、それは人のために、すべて終わったが、彼はプリン を保護するために困難に訓練した。


	11. The Chimera Chaos: Zakuro

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。このサガは途中である。理由は？私たちがいるので、すでに４文字をやったので、明らかに、それはです！現在散歩、ザクロの女性に目を向ける。「もぉ！」彼女は言った。「どのくらいの時間、それは、単一のメカニカルキメラアニマをキャッチする時間がかかりますか？」実を言うと、分割投入後、それは数時間をされています。その後、メカニカルキメラアニマは攻撃した。その後、メカニカルキメラアニマは攻撃した。「時間について！俺は退屈した。」ザクロは言った。メカニカルキメラアニマは攻撃するために調製するが、ザクロの場所でそれをラップするリボンザクロスピュア使用。「神秘的な姿がどこからともなく現れたと聞きました。」ザクロは思った。「彼はどこにいますか？」すぐにその数字が登場し、メカニカルキメラアニマにとどめを納入。「それは。。。」ザクロは思った。「青のハリネズミ？」「あの少年はエメラルドを守り偉大した。」青のハリネズミは言った。「あいつは真自由戦士かもしれません。」すぐに、青のハリネズミは、風に走った。「ソニック。。。」ザクロは今青のハリネズミが誰実現すると述べた。「時間がない失うことに！俺は他の人に取得する必要があります！」そして彼女は東京ミュウミュウに走った。つまり、このサガの東京ミュウミュウの一部を終了します。


	12. The Chimera Chaos: Momoko

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。私たちは私たちの最後の英雄を去ったとき、8メカニカルキメラアニマ東京を攻撃した。東京の人が自分自身を恐れた、新タウンズはすぐ後に来る。３パワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマを探すために自分自身を分割。彼女は、彼女ができるように、しかし、無駄に彼女のヨーヨーな回数を投げた。でもモジョは、ロボティク生き物を見たときに驚いた。「つまり、ある奇妙なロボットモジョ。」モジョは言った。「その権利はありますか？」桃子は言った。すぐに、桃子はザクロリボンザクロスピュアと考えると、技術を模倣しようとしました。模倣された攻撃はメカニカルキメラアニマを破ったとして、彼女は、成功しました。「これはリボンミミックだったので、私はそれを開始するためのリボンを与える必要があります。」桃子は言った。モジョは彼女のアイデアを与えた。「リボン桃スパイラルをお試しモジョ。」モジョは言った。「リボン桃スパイラル？」桃子は言った。「私は、私はこれを言っている信じることができないが、私はそれに打撃を与えるでしょう。」そして彼女は正しかった。通常の状況下では、主人公が悪役に同意しないだろう。だから、桃子は単純にザクロを見て、新たな攻撃を学んだ。


	13. The Chimera Chaos: Miyako

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。現在、新タウンズでの今メカニカルキメラアニマを探している宮古に向ける。「そこですよ！」宮古は言った。彼女は、同じ場所でメカニカルキメラアニマを維持するために、彼女のバブルキャッチャーを使用しますが、それは動作したのですか？メカニカルキメラアニマは何度か試した後に内部を密閉した。しかし、どのようにローリングバブルスがクリーチャーを終えるだろうか？「私は内側にそれを封印するたびに、それだけで無料で分割します。」宮古は言った。「それはそれです！」宮古はちょうどレタスで何が起こったかを思い出した。彼女はキメラアニマを一掃洪水を作成するための技術を使用していました。「私はそれをするつもりです！」宮古では洪水を作成するために彼女のバブル杖を抜け出す、と述べた。「リボンバブルフラッド！」宮古の水を完全に雲で満たされている泡を作り、言った。メカニカルキメラアニマ気泡の一つポップするたびに、水が短絡そのロボット部品を引き起こし、流出。「終わっちゃった。」宮古は言った。「他の人がやっているのだろうか。」


	14. The Chimera Chaos: Kaoru

東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺはメカニカルキメラアニマス東京を取り除くためにオフに設定されたそれは、キメラカオスだった。あり全部で８だったので、彼らは分割し、一つずつそれらを取らなければならなかった。のみ薫は、この物語の中で残っている。メカニカルキメラアニマは、新タウンズ全体にパニック広がっていた。「これらのメタルマニアックスは俺に迷惑しか発生しないです！」薫は言った。彼女はメカニカルキメラアニマ何回で彼女のハンマーを振ったが、一つ一つの攻撃は、それは避けた。「何？」薫は混乱した。彼女はより多くの回を試してみましたが、それは再びかわした！「どのようにそのクリーチャーが打ちするのは難しいでしょうか？」薫はまだ混乱していたが、その後、彼女はあきらめた。「あきらめろもう？」私は薫の頭の中で述べている。「え？誰？」薫は混乱に言った。「これで。。。あきらめることはできない。」私は薫を奨励、と述べた。「でも、どのように？それはあまりにも難しい！」薫は言った。「私はあなたに私の剣の力を貸します。独自のスピードを向上させるために使用します。」私は言った。薫は、力のサージを感じました。「ありがとう。。。友。」薫は現在、ソウルサージの能力を有する、言った！彼女は今、より自信があった。「おい、ナット、ボルト、スクリュー！」薫からかわ。彼女は攻撃を準備し、キメラアニマをかわした。「今すぐです！」私は薫の頭の中で述べている。「分かった！ソウルサージ！」薫は、私が私の敵で充電同じ信じられないほどの速度で機械キメラアニマでの充電、と述べた。「今、あなたはキメラアニマで均等に戦うことができる。」私は、薫の頭の中で、と述べた。「私が知っている、それはすごい気分だよ！」薫は言った。メカニカルキメラアニマは、彼女は非常に速く動かさ知らず、薫に気づいた。「それはあなたを見つけた！その攻撃に対抗！」私は、薫の頭の中で、と述べた。とすぐにキメラアニマが攻撃されるように、薫は戻っ打った。「今すぐ！コンビを上陸です！」そして、薫はメカニカルキメラアニマに多く打撃を上陸させた。打撃の後、その弱点が開いていた。「薫、とどめ！」私は言った。「はい、友！ソウルスウィングソニック！」薫はとどめを提供し、言った。全てのメカニカルキメラアニマは今破壊される。つまり、私たちは今、私の戦いに向ける。


	15. Battle of the Blades

今、全てメカニカルキメラアニマがなくなっていることを、私たちはディープブルーとの戦いのサガの私の部分に焦点を当てる。私たちは私たちの最後の英雄を去ったとき、8メカニカルキメラアニマ東京を攻撃した。「行け、キメラロボッツ！」ディープブルーは言った。「みんな！あなたはメカニカルキメラアニマの世話をしながら、私は、ディープブルーを取るよ！」私は言った。「はい！」みんなは言った。つまり、キメラカオスサガの始まりにつながった。しかし、私たちはディープブルーに対する私の戦いで、ここでその話を終わらせる。「それらの３人はあなたとは何の関係もありません！代わりに私を戦う！」私はディープブルーでそれを指して、私の剣を振って、言った。「本当、貴様？」ディープブルーは言った。「そうです。今、お前が持っている全ての物を俺に来る！」私は再びディープブルーに挑戦し、言った。「挑戦受け入れた。」ディープブルーは言った。二人ともお互いに私たちの剣を振った、それはタフな戦いだった。「悪くない。」ディープブルーは言った。「お前は自分自身かなり良いだ！」私は、応答の中で述べている。「貴様がそのような強い相手だので、我は簡単に貴様をもらおう。貴様が勝った場合、我は貴様の宝石を与えるでしょう。」ディープブルーは言った。「でも、俺が紛失した場合、お前は俺の命を取ることができます！」私は危険に２つのことを入れて、言った。「お前に音良い？」ディープブルーは、ギャンブルに合意し、私たちは私たちの戦いを続けた。最後に、私はほぼ私の限界 にあった。私は地面にあった。。。ディープブルーは邪悪に笑った。「これで終わりだぞのように見える。」ディープブルーは言った。ディープブルーが私を終える準備ができていたとして、私の剣が輝き始めた。「何？」ディープブルーはショックに言った。「まさか。。。キメラロボッツ。。。」「そうです、ディープブルー！」私は言った。「彼らは全て排除された。そして今、それはお前の番です！俺はお前の人対応を解放するつもりだ！」私はディープブルーで私の剣を指摘し、変換するために用意しました。私の剣は私と一緒に形質転換した。しかし、そのトゥルーフォームだった。「青山。。。。私はあなたがそこにまだいる知っている。」私は思った。「今、私はエクスカリバーの力を要請！」私は、空に私の剣を上げた私の攻撃を準備。私は、多くの方向からディープブルーを攻撃し、私はそれが見えにくいだったので高速だった。「ソウルサージ！」私はより多くの攻撃にディープブルーで充電、言った！しかし、ディープブルーは、彼自身彼の剣で毎回シールド。「僕は、これを試してみます！」私は再び空に私の剣を上げ、言った。「エクスカリバー！ソードビーム！」私はディープブルーで三日月ビームを発射、私の剣を何度も振った。バリアは動作しませんでしたので、私はとどめに行ってきました。「行くぞ！」私は言った。「これで終わりだ！」私は空に私の剣を上げ、とどめを準備した。「ああ、聖剣。。。私は彼を消費している悪からこの運命の魂を解放するために、私に力を持って、あなたのことを聞いて！」私は新攻撃を準備すると述べた。「ソウルスライサー！」私は、下方向に私の剣を振っ同じ体から離れて分割する２魂を引き起こすのに十分な大きさだった三日月形のビームを発射する、と述べた。ディープブルー青山雅也は今つの別個の人間だった。「我は我が言葉のエイリアンだ。」ディープブルーは言った。「宝石は貴様のです。」ディープブルーは私にカオスエメラルドを投げ、私はそれをキャッチ。「ほらです。」黒のハリネズミは言った。「シャドウ？」私は言った。「女の子が見つかった残りのエメラルドは偽物だった。」シャドウは言った。「偽物でしょ？」私は言った。「宝石店からのカオスエメラルドは今君のものです。」シャドウは言った。「シャドウ。。。なんで？」私は言った。「君が傷つくなら、僕を責めないでください。」シャドウは言った。「なるほど。。。」私は言った。だからキメラカオス終わりに来ていた。しかし、カオスエメラルドの検索はまだ終わって。それでは、これまでに何が起こったのかに振り返ってみましょう。カオスエメラルドは、東京、そしてエッグマンに自分自身を広げ、私はチェイスを与えた。東京ミュウミュウとパワパフガールズＺがミックスになった、と私は彼らと整列。一方で、私たちは彼らのグリップにカオスエメラルドを持っていたガングリーンギャングを見つける。私たちは、機械に転換したことキメラアニマを持ち出しエッグマン、に走った！とシャドウは、その戦いの後カオスエメラルドを盗んだ。すぐ後に、私たちはディープブルーになった所持青山、見つける。彼は東京を攻撃するためにメカニカルキメラアニマを送った！女の子はそれらをすべて排除しますが、それは簡単ではありませんでした。私はまた、ディープブルーを倒した苦労があったが、最終的に、彼はのために行われている。


	16. The Chaos Emerald Search Continues!

ディープブルーが私にカオスエメラルドを与えたとしても、エッグマンは検索をあきらめていませんでした。ここで何が起こったのです。赤坂、白金、そして私は、新しいレーダーちびミュウを装備。私たちは、カオスエメラルドを見つけるためにレーダーを使用しますが、私たちが見つけることができるすべては、エッグマンの偽物だった。「ちびミュウ、ガキ！」私は常にすべての時間が、彼女は幼稚な働き言うように私はちびミュウに言った。すぐに、黒のロボットが来た。それはそれで袋を運んだ。「ボックン！」私は言った。「少なくとも、誰かが俺の名を正に取得！」ボックンは毎回私が正しく自分の名前を言うと述べた。「紹介を許可します。これは使者のロボットである。彼はボックン呼ばれることを好むことから、それは私が通常、彼を呼んでいるものだ。」私は言った。「どうしてそんなことより早く教えてくれなかったの？」ボックンは尋ねた。「私はあなたの敵だから。」私は言った。「だから、メッセージは、この時間は何ですか？」「お前が既に知っているだけでなく、お前は偽のカオスエメラルドによって翻弄した。」ボックンはメッセージを配信する、と述べた。「そして、それだけではありません。それはそれらを作ったエッグマンだった。」「エッグマン？」ボックンがからかうように笑ったように私は言った。「エッグマン。。。お前は許さねぇよ！」私は少しうなる、と述べた。「マシュー。。。」苺は言った。「そして、彼はあなたにささやかなプレゼントを残して欲しかったんだ！」ボックンは言った。「メカニカルキメラアニマ？」私は言った。「うん。そしてそれは、私のすべてのコマンドに従う。」ボックンは言った。「メカニカルキメラアニマ、そこに立って参照９人を攻撃！」ボックンは命じた。メカニカルキメラアニマは、指示されたとおりにした、と私と女の子を攻撃した。私たち皆は邪魔にならないようにかわした！薫と私は最初に行きました。「ソウルサージ！」二人とも一緒に言った。私たちは、両方の弱点を何回で攻撃した。しかし、その後、雅也は何とかディープブルーに変身、見えたが、青い目でブロンド。「ブルーナイト？」私はショックに言った。「しかし、私はそれらの力がなくなっていたと思った。」ミントは言った。「私はこの上の理論を持っていますが、私はこれが正しいかどうかはわからない。」私は言った。「ディープブルーが初めて敗北した場合には、ブルーナイトの雅也のメモリが枯渇しました。さて、ディープブルーと雅也は、独立した存在です。それに伴い、カオスエメラルドは、メモリの復元力を有する。多分カオスエメラルドはブルーナイトの雅也のメモリを回復した。」私は私の理論を説明する、と述べた。「君の理論は半分真です。」雅也は言った。「それは、ディープブルーが敗北したとき、僕は僕のブルーナイトの力を失ったことは事実である。でも、僕はどちらか一方の僕の記憶を失うことはありませんでした。その代わりに、何であったかが起こった、ディープブルーは封印し、ブルーナイトが抑制されていた。でも、今、君のすべてのおかげで、ブルーナイトは束縛から自由である。」雅也は私の理論の欠陥を説明した。「青山様。。。」私は言った。「一緒に戦うましょう！」「そう、一緒に戦うましょう！」雅也は言った。メカニカルキメラアニマで２人解き放たソウルサージ。「苺、とどめ！」雅也と私は一緒に言った。「はい！リボンカオスサプライズ！」苺はリボンカオスサプライズを使用して、言った。「いや！キメラアニマ！」ボックンは言った。「覚えておけ！」ボックンは後退、言った。「まあ、私たちはそれをやった。」私は言った。「しかし、私たちはどんなカオスエメラルドを見つけることができなかった。」「カオスエメラルド？」雅也は尋ねた。「君はこの事を意味ですか？」彼は黄の宝石を得た。「それは偽物かもしれない。。。」私は言った。「僕は多くの黄のカオスエメラルドを見て、僕は違いを見分ける方法を発見した。」彼は言った、と彼はしっかりと手を握りしめた。カオスエメラルドが割れていませんでした。「それは本物です。」雅也は言った。「つまり、５エメラルドになります。」私たちは、現在持っているカオスエメラルドを数えると述べた。「私たちは、さらに２つは必要です。」「だから、本物のカオスエメラルドの量があると言っている。。。」雅也は言った。「７つ。全部で７つカオスエメラルドがあります。」私は言った。「それでは検索取得しましょう 。」雅也は言った。誰もが同意した。彼らが知っているリトルましたが、私は１ずっと隠れていた。


	17. Christmas Chaos!

「きよしこの夜。。。星は光。。。救いの巫女は。。。真船の中に。。。眠り保。。。一途易く。。。」私は歌った。ドイツ時代から派生歌。私は他の人からの青カオスエメラルドを隠し続けた。「きよしこの夜。。。み告げ受けし。。。牧人たちは。。。巫女のみ前に。。。ぬかずきぬ。。。かしこみて。。。」苺は私の歌を聞いた。「きよしこの夜。。。巫女の笑みに。。。」私たちは一緒に歌った。すぐに誰もが歌った。「恵みの御代の。。。明日の光。。。輝けり、朗らか見。。。」「メリークリスマス！」東京と新タウンズビルの誰もが言った。エッグマンはこれを聞いて、一時的な停戦を宣言した。しかし、エイリアンは納得していなかった。「我々はそれに同意するものとします。」ディープブルーは、他のエイリアンの抗議に多くを語った。「しかし、ディープブルー様！」パイは言った。「黙れ！」ディープブルーは叫ん。「我々は同意します。」ディープブルーは再び言った。「だから、それは落ち着いです。」私は言った。「全ての攻撃は保留にされるべきである。」私は停戦を説明した。「全ての攻撃は保留になります。」ディープブルーは言った。しかし、ディープブルーに仕えるエイリアンは合意によって行きませんでした。そうです。召使はエッグマンとディープブルーだけでなく、私と女の子に嘘をついた。運命の日には。。。大量爆発が発生しました！「誰が。。。？」私はうなった。「私たちは、休戦を持っていた！誰がそれを壊した？」私は叫ん。「それは僕たちだった！」キッシュは言った。「何だと？」私は言った。「そして、僕たちが持っているものを見て！」キッシュは、シアンカオスエメラルドを抜け出す、と述べた。「第６回エメラルド！」私は言った。しかし、私は笑った。「ちょっと違う！」私は、私の青エメラルドを明らかにした述べた。「最後のエメラルド！」パイは言った。「どこでそれを見つけましたか？」「偽物の中で。」私は言った。すぐに、他の人が到着しました。「キッシュ！」苺は言った。「それでは彼からそのエメラルドを取得しましょう！」私は言った。しかし、カオスエメラルドが異なる反応した。彼らは、負の様式で反応した。「それは。。。」私は言った。「ブレイズ猫！」みんなは言った。「いや。。。それはバーニングブレイズです。」私は言った。ブレイズはすでに変換されたので、カオスエメラルドは否定的に反応した。「再びダメにエッグマンのアップは、彼がありますか？」ブレイズは言った。「ブレイズ灰にそれらを燃やす！」私は言った。「僕が注文を取ることはありません。」ブレイズは言った。「でも、君はどこか安全なものカオスエメラルドを取得する必要があります。」「はい。みんな、行くぞ。」私は言った。誰もがそううなずいて、エメラルドのための安全な場所を見つけるために急いだ。


	18. Burning Blaze Berserker!

私たちは最後の私と女の子を去ったとき、私たちはカオスエメラルドを置く安全な場所を探していました。「みんな、行くぞ。」私は言った。誰もがそううなずいて、エメラルドのための安全な場所を見つけるために急いだ。「ブレイズ。。。気をつけて。」私は言った。私たちは安全な場所を見つけたと思ったちょうどその時しかし、私たちはすぐに見つけた。「キッシュ。。。」苺は言った。「パイ。。。」レタスは言った。「お前たち？」私は言った、怒っている。「てめえらは本当に俺を怒らせる方法を知っている！」すぐに、７つカオスエメラルドのすべてが黒に変化した。「彼はダークモードに入っている？」苺は言った。「いや。そのオーラ。。。」エッグマンは言った。「俺はソニックとの前にこれを見た。」「エッグマン？」苺は言った。「この背後にいますか？」レタスは尋ねた。「それは彼はない。」ディープブルーは言った。「彼らは自分自身でこれをしなかった。」エッグマンは言った。「それと、彼らは休日にそれをやったに沿って、日私たちは停戦を宣言した。」ディープブルーはエッグマンの文に追加。「そして今、彼は彼の怒りを構築しています。」エッグマンは言った。「そして今度は、カオスエメラルドは、その負の力を発揮し、彼が闇に屈するでしょう。」「これはひどいです！」雅也は言った。「その少年は本当に暗闇によって消費されますか？」「僕は、彼を停止します。」ブレイズは言った。「ブレイズ猫！」誰もが、キッシュ、パイ、エッグマン、ディープブルー、そして雅也を除くすべて言った。「猫？」雅也は言った。ブレイズはその後、バーニングブレイズに変身するために彼女の次元のエメラルド、ソルエメラルドのパワーを使用していました。「僕の母星の名前では、灰に燃やす！」ブレイズは言った。彼女は私が避けている、私はブレイズパンチしようとしたが、彼女はファイアーに重点を置いて、ファイアウォールを作ったよ！私たちは、同じように攻撃と防御の両方で一致した。「ソルエメラルド？」私は今、私はカオスエメラルドの力で彼女を打ち負かすことができなかったが実現、と述べた。「それはとにかく私のせいではありません。それは彼らのものだ。」「お前たち？」ブレイズは言った。彼女はその後、エイリアンでファイアーボールを投げた。「これの十分な。」私は言った、落ち着いた。「エイリアンは、これは戦うべき時ではない。」私は言った。「あなたの指導者が誰なのか覚えていますか？」私は尋ねた。「それはディープブルー、ね？」エイリアンはイエスうなずいた。「ご覧のように、私たちは本当に一日かそこらのために平和に暮らすことができます！」私は言った。誰もが合意され、その後、私たちは握手をし、一緒にきよしこの夜を歌った。


	19. Metamorphosis Mayhem!

クリスマスの後、戦闘が続いた。しかし、私たちは苺の優勢、高速を与えなければならなかった！「今、クリスマスが終わったこと、エッグマンはカオスエメラルドの後に来る可能性が最も高い。」私は言った。「これは悪い場合です。」ブレイズは言った。「それから、他のオプションを持っていない。」私たちは私たちの唯一の選択肢のようなことを持って実現している。「未。。。」ブレイズは言った。「そうです。私たちは、苺がさらに変身を支援するためにカオスエメラルドを使用するつもりだ。」私は言った。「冗談じゃない！」ブレイズは言った。「私は実際に冗談を言っていた、お嬢様？」私はブレイズに言った。ブレイズの腕は、その後火をつけた。「あなたは灰に私を焼くつもりならば、今すぐにそれを行う。」私は言った。「ミュウミュウストロベリー！メタモルフォーゼ！」苺はミュウ苺に変身、と述べた。「エメラルドの力を使用し、そして叫ぶ、ミュウミュウストローベリー！スーパーメタモルフォーゼ！」私は苺をさらに変更することができます方法を説明する、と述べた。「オーケー！」苺は自身が叫び準備を進め、言った。「ミュウミュウストロベリー！スーパーメタモルフォーゼ！」苺は叫ぶ。彼女はその後、ミュウ苺の黄金バージョンになりました。「成功！」私は言った。「苺はミュウ苺から変えてきました。。。スーパーミュウ苺！」「スーパー。。。？」苺は混乱に言った。「カオスエメラルド使用すると、今のスーパーミュウ苺になることができますが、ミュウ苺を最初になる必要があります！」私はスーパー変換を説明する、と述べた。その後、多くのメカニカルキメラアニマスが現れた。「彼らは何を企むか？」私は言った。その後、マップは空に不思議な浮島を検出しました。「それは。。。天使島！」私は言った。「天使島？」誰もが同様に天使島について知っていたいちごを除いて、混乱の中で述べている。「それは、ナックルズエキドナの家、そして、マスターエメラルドの休憩所。」苺は言った。「マスターエメラルド？」レタスは言った。「あなたでしょう、カオスエメラルドのエネルギーを中和することができる無限の力をマスターエメラルドを意味することが起こらないでしょうか？」レタスは尋ねた。「そうです、なんで？」私は応答して尋ねた。「マスターエメラルドカオス同じがに封入していないことから？」レタスは尋ねた。「何だと？カオス？」私はショックに言った。「神畜生！」私は今、敵の計画を実現した、と述べた。「彼らはマスターエメラルドをインフューズ場合は。。。パーフェクトカオスをもう一度呼び出して。」私は言った。「次に、それらを停止するために俺たち次第です。」ソニックは言った。「ソニック。。。」私は言った。「マシュー。。。お前は強く成長した。」ソニックは言った。私は神経質に顔を赤らめた。「ありがと、ソニック。。。」私はソニックに言った。「そして、女の子たち。。。」ソニックは言った。「今、マシューは再び彼の母星上にあることを、彼の世話を。」ソニックは女の子たちに言った。「はい！」みんなは言った。「僕は何も来ませんでしたか？」シャドーは言った。「シャドウ、お前は遅れて。」ソニックは言った。「なぜ私ももうこの裏切り者を信頼すべき？」私は尋ねた。「結局のところ、私は自分でカオスコントロールを使用することができます。」「実際に、それは僕がここにいる理由です。僕は君のカオスエネルギーを取っている！」「いくつかの同情を表示、シャドー！」ソニックは言った。「同情？君の世界上の誰もが彼を断った。」シャドーは言った。「あなた自身最強生命体を呼び出す。。。」私は言った。「時にあなたが考えた全ての復讐だった？」私はシャドーに尋ねた。アラームが鳴り響くようになった。何かが天使島で起こっていた。「何だ？何だ？」私は言った。モニターが思いついたとき、私たちはエンジェル島を攻撃するメカニカルキメラアニマを見ました。「それはナックルズ！」私は言った。彼は、マスターエメラルドを守る、メカニカルキメラアニマをかわすしようとしていた。「苺。。。」私は言った。「そうです！」苺は言った。「シャドー、私たちはしなければならない？」私は尋ねた。「僕はこの後にカオスエネルギーを取っていることを覚えておいてください。」シャドーは言った。「パワーパフミュウミュウＺ、行こう！」私は言った。誰もが同意した、と影と私はエンジェル島に私たちをテレポートするカオスコントロールを使用していました。「私たちは手遅れじゃない願っています。」私は言った。


	20. Angel Island Awry!

私たちが天使島に到着したとき、ナックルズはほぼ、メカニカルキメラアニマを戦っから排出された。「ナックルズ、大丈夫ですか？」私は尋ねた。「エッグマン。。。そして、先のとがった耳を持ついくつかの変り種。。。」ナックルズは言った。「先のとがった耳を持つ変わり種？」「ディープブルー！」みんなは言った。それから、ディープブルーから来る邪悪な笑い声を聞いた。それは遅すぎた。「我はマスターエメラルドをインフューズすると、破壊の暗いメロディのが東京全体で聞くことがなければならない！」ディープブルーは言った。「馬鹿！カオスを制御することができない！」私は言った。「その通り。」ディープブルーは言った。「貴様が常に干渉しているため、カオスは我がために地球を破壊する！」ディープブルーは言った。「何だと？」私は言った。「さあ、目覚める、パーフェクトカオス！」ディープブルーマスターエメラルドをインフューズ、と述べた。「いいえ！」私は叫ん。私の言葉はディープブルーに達することができなかった。パーフェクトカオスは起こされた。「糞！」私は来て洪水から他の人を離れてテレポートしなければならなかったように私は言った。パーフェクトカオスは目覚めていた。。。そして、天使島は海に落ちた。


	21. Seven Super Heroes!

「だから、東京の街全体が殺到しています。」白のハリネズミは言った。「それをチェックアウトする時間！クロノスコントロール！」想像のとおり、この白のハリネズミは未来からです。「だから、カオスは再びそれである。」ソニックは言った。「ソニック。。。」私は言った。「ナックルズは、より良いマスターエメラルドを守ることを学ぶことができないこと？」「カオス。。。」シャドーは言った。「シャドー？」私は言った。「未来は同じように終わるしたくない場合は私たちも同様に、過去を保護することがあります。」白のハリネズミは言った。「シルヴァー？」私は言った。「素朴な。。。」ブレイズは言った。「ブレイズ？」私は言った。「あなたはいつもあなたの側で私があるでしょう。」苺は言った。「苺。。。」私は言った。その後、桃子は私のところに歩いて、私の肩をつかんだ。「桃子。。。」私は言った。「私はあなたを参加します。」桃子は言った。「どんなに時間の規則のいうことを。。。私たちの友情は常にそれらが壊れます！」「そうです。」私は言った。「みんな、パーフェクトカオスを倒しましょう。。。そして世界を変える！」「ミュウミュウストロベリー！スーパーメタモルフォーゼ！」苺はミュウ苺からスーパーミュウ苺に変換する、と述べた。「ハイパーブロッサム、カオスコントロール！」桃子はハイパーブロッサムからインフィニットブロッサムに形質転換すること、言った。通常、変換された私たちの残りの部分はパーフェクトカオスに直面する。私は形質転換された場合しかし、私は少女の声を聞いた。しかし、私はそれを全く注意を払わず、カオスに直面して行きました。いくつかの攻撃の後、私たちはそれを引き出して、マスターエメラルドの私達の攻撃を集中した。「みんな。。。」私は思った。「あなたは多くの厳しい時代を通じて助けてくれた。今では好意を返すために私の時間です。」「ソニック、シャドウ、シルヴァー、ブレイズ、苺、桃子！」私は言った。みんなはそううなずいて、私たちはマスターエメラルドを引き出すために私達のカオスパワーズを使用していました。それが成功した場合には、カオスは、マスターエメラルドせず、痛みであった。「今、とどめ！」私は言った。「リボンストロベリーライト！」スーパーミュウ苺は言った。「カオスエメラルド、私はパワパフガールズZ、そして東京ミュウミュウが決して満たさないように、時間をリセットしたい。加えて、私は私の命の残りのためのいちごと一緒にいたい。」私は時間をリセットすることを希望、と述べた。私はその後、歌い始めた。。。「アイウォントトゥチェンジザワールド！風を駆け抜けて、何も恐れずに！今勇気と笑顔のかけら抱いて。。。チェンジマイマインド！情熱絶やさずに、高鳴る未来へ。。。手を伸ばせば、輝けるはずさ！イッツワンダーランド！」私は歌った。「パワパフガールズZ、さらばです。」私は言った。


End file.
